


Safe Haven

by whiskerbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerbeom/pseuds/whiskerbeom
Summary: This is the first time I am writing smut, please be kind to me huhu Also, this is my first writing that I have published hehe <3
Relationships: Bambam Bhuwakul, Choi Youngjae - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Im Jaebeom x OC, Im Jaebeom x Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang - Relationship, Jaebeom x OC, Jaebeom x Reader, Kim Yugyeom - Relationship, Mark Tuan - Relationship, Park Jinyoung - Relationship, Smut - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing smut, please be kind to me huhu Also, this is my first writing that I have published hehe <3

Looking back, I have never thought that I would be that lucky girl that everyone would like to be.

> _Flashback_
> 
> _I_ _am_ _sitting_ _i_ _n a crowded airport, reading The Catastrophic History of You and Me. It_ _is_ _the perfect book_ _that_ _resemble_ _s_ _my broken heart._
> 
> _Yes, my heart_ _is definitely_ _broken in half. I had just came out of a very destructive relationship. I was battered and was constantly getting abused_ _both non-verbal and_ _verbal. I thank the heavens for providing me the strength and courage to get out of that sick relationship._
> 
> _I am now healing. I am slowly healing myself by traveling and focusing on myself and my goals in life. It is the best time of my life._

I smiled as I remembered that day. The day that I had met the man that accepted me for who I am with all the flaws and imperfections in me.

At that airport, I had met Jaebeom Lim.

> _I_ _am_ _sitting in one of the chairs in front of the terminal_ _and t_ _here is only less an hour left before boarding. Suddenly, there was a group_ _of boys_ _that had just came and sit on the seats beside and in front of me. I did not bother to look at them, too busy and focused on my book._
> 
> _“Hello, do you mind if I sit beside you?” A man asked._
> 
> _He had his black hair_ _tied up in a man bun_ _and_ _a headband on and flashed his bright smile._
> 
> _“No. I don’t have anyone with me anyway.” I replied and smiled back._
> 
> _I instantly recognized them after. How would I not? They were the most popular boy group of the time. Their faces were in every_ _television_ _show_ _and in every social media out there was writing about them._
> 
> _“Wow, how lucky am I to be just sitting beside the most popular boys of the generation.” I_ _thought_ _to myself._
> 
> _As much as I wanted to interact with them, I kn_ _o_ _w that privacy is very important so I_ _did not_ _interfere with them after that little interaction with_ _Jaebeom_ _._
> 
> _After a while, i_ _t was time to board the plane, so I gathered my things, brought out my boarding pass and stood up from_ _my_ _seat. In the corner of my eye, I saw them look at me. Maybe they were puzzled as to why I_ _am_ _not freaking out in front of them._
> 
> _I went to board the plane, flying first class is checked out off of my bucket list._
> 
> _Little did I know that they were also boarding the same plane as I am. How was I to know?_
> 
> _“Hey” He greeted and smiled. Oh boy,_ _his_ _smile made me melt to my knees. “I believe you were also the same person that was sitting beside me reading a book?”_
> 
> _“Uhm, hey!” I greeted back. “Ye_ _ah_ _, I think so?” I replied._
> 
> _“I’m_ _Jaebeom_ _. And you are?”_
> 
> _“My name is_ _Illea_ _”_
> 
> _“Your name is just as beautiful as you.”_
> 
> _“You’re not too bad yourself,_ _Jaebeom_ _. Nice to meet you.”_

I smiled as I continued to adore my boyfriend while I reminisce that day.

“Hey, babe. What are you smiling about?” Jaebeom asked.

“Oh nothing, babe. I just remembered that day we met at the airport.” I replied and chuckled.

“Really? Did you know that day was the best day of my life?” He stated.

His statement made me blush. He made me happy and I always felt safe with him. He is my safe haven.

GOT7 is now starting their promotions with their comeback and they were all busy. I was also busy with work, I am their photographer after all.

Thinking back to the time that he was asking me why had I come to South Korea, I never knew that I was going to be working with them. The email had only said that they are offering me a job as a photographer to one of their talents. And they also mentioned that the job is inclusive of occasional travels with their talent.

> _“So,_ _Illea… W_ _hat brings you to Korea?” He asked._
> 
> _“I was offered work that I cannot refuse:_ _to_ _take photographs and to travel.” I replied._
> 
> _I knew it was their company that hired me but_ _I_ _did not intend to tell him._
> 
> _“Really? I_ _love taking photographs_ _on_ _a film camera. I have a passion for the arts.” He said and flashed his signature boxy smile again._
> 
> _The flight_ _was_ _long and_ _it_ _consisted of a lot of conversations, meeting the rest of the members, food and sleeping. It was one of those experiences that are spontaneous but it was memorable._

Jaebeom and I shared a passion for the arts. Each city we have traveled to, we try to make time to visit the museums around the area. It was one of our ways to relax and unwind.

There are a lot of Ahgase speculating about our relationship but we wanted to keep it private first, so we still did not release any statements regarding the matters.

There were fans that was happy and there are also some that were upset. But to Jaebeom and I, all that mattered was we were happy together.

The members and the company were indeed happy for Jaebeom and I. They had never seen Jaebeom that happy and that inspired.

The promotions had ended for the day. We were all in the waiting room and they were having a V live.

They thanked their fans for their undying support and that they are all grateful for each and one of them.

“Ahgases, I have an announcement to make.” Jaebeom stated.

I froze at his words. Deep inside I was panicking and I am not able to calm down my nerves.

Jaebeom looked at me in the eyes as if telling me that it is now time. My heart raced, I was nervous.

“I want to address the matters regarding the speculations about my relationship with Illea. It is true. We are together and we are happy. But Ahgases’ love is still much better than hers.” He continued and laughed.

The people in the room and I laughed at his statement too.

-

Days had passed after Jaebeom’s announcement and Ahgases was very welcoming. They were also a part of GOT7’s family so they are mine too.

I showered them with the member’s behind the scenes photos and videos as well. I loved how Ahgases are so creative with editing and writing. They were such an inspiration to a photographer like me.

I would have to say that my favorite muse would always be our little Nora. Since Jaebeom and I do not always get to spend time with our little furbaby we make every precious with Nora memorable with photographs and a lot of videos to accompany each moment.

Each moment with Jaebeom was wonderful and in his arms is my safe haven.

> _One night during the tour. We had came back to the hotel after the concert._
> 
> _I was in a deep sleep with_ _Jaebeom_ _beside me._
> 
> _I was having a nightmare. A nightmare from the past._
> 
> _My ex was slapping me_ _o_ _n my face while saying, “you are worthless.” From slapping me in the face, he then kicked me in the head and said, “bitch.”_
> 
> _I was crying hysterically in my nightmare. I was begging for him to stop while crying. My body ached_ _;_ _I was in pain._
> 
> _Outside of my nightmare,_ _Jaebeom_ _had woken up from my screams and my cries and when he had acknowledged that I was having a nightmare, he quickly tried to wake me up. Shaking me hard to get me out of my nightmare._
> 
> _The members has heard the screams and hurried to_ _Jaebeom_ _’s room. When they came in the room, I was already awake and was full of sweat and crying. They were all worried about me so they stayed for a while._
> 
> _After I had calmed down, I had assured them that I was now okay and that they should all get some rest now. I have also apologized to them for waking them up at this late hour._ _And then, t_ _hey all went back to their rooms._
> 
> _I hugged_ _Jaebeom_ _. “Thank you, babe.” I said._
> 
> _“You know I’ll always save you, baby.” He replied._
> 
> _“I’ll just take a quick shower, love. I reek of sweat.”_
> 
> _He nodded._
> 
> _He noticed me by the bathroom door. I quickly climbed back to bed where he opened his arms for me and cuddled with me. “I’m sorry I had woken you up at this late hour.” I said before we drifted off to asleep and he just kissed and held me tighter in response._

I remembered the nightmares went away after that night. As cheesy as it may sound, he is my knight in shining armor. He accepted me and made me feel safe in his arms and company. He showed me that my past does not define who I am and who I will be.

-

Today we all have a day off.

Jaebeom brought me home and had slept over last night. Yes, we still lived separately. I live by myself and Jaebeom still lives with his cats. There will be times that I am the one that stays over in his apartment too.

I opened my eyes to this beautiful man beside me still asleep. I caressed his cheeks thinking, “how could I be this lucky.” I kissed his forehead before I went out of bed.

I was making breakfast only in my man’s shirt from last night when I saw a figure standing by the kitchen door.

“Hi, babe!” I greeted him with enthusiasm.

“You look amazing, babe.” He chimed. I turned to him and he flashed me that boxy smile that I so loved.

“What are you talking about, babe? I’m dressed in only your shirt, what’s amazing about that?” I chuckled.

“You definitely look fucking _hot_ in my clothes.” He said. “Maybe I should just give you all of my shirts then?” He added and then laughed.

He walked towards me and hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck, nibbling on my sweet spots. “Jaebeom..” I moaned. I felt myself getting wet with his kisses.

“Beom, I’m cooking. If you keep on doing that we won’t have any breakfast.” I chuckled almost finished on cooking our breakfast.

Jaebeom tried to continue on his kisses right after I turned off the stove.

“Can’t keep your hands off of me, I see?” I questioned.

“How can I? You look so hot cooking only in my shirt.” He replied. “You got me real hard, babe.” He added while pressing his cock on my ass. I moaned at his hardened cock.

I turned around and kissed him. My arms roamed around his naked body. In between kisses he said, “You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful.” And he lifted me up the kitchen counter and his lips wandered down my neck sucking forming a hickey and then nibbling on it.

His lips wandered back to mine. He captured my bottom lip softly sucking it making me moan. His hands had started to wander down my ass squeezing it lightly then pulling away slowly from the kiss and said, “babe, let me make you feel good.” His voice was raspy and it made me even wetter.

“Fuck, Jaebeom” I moaned.  
  
His lips continued to wander down to my breasts. He grabbed one of my breasts in his hand as he started to nibble on my nipple. I threw my head back in pleasure as his actions made me moan his name and I started to feel my wetness drip.  
  
He brushed a finger on my slit. “So wet for me, baby.”

He slowly went down, kissing my thighs. His hot breath on my folds made me whimper, moan his name again.

I gasped when his finger touched my clit, rubbing it agonizingly slow. “J-Jaebeom” I moaned.

His tongue licked my folds without a warning and made my moans even louder. You felt his lips formed a smile knowing you were enjoying his every move. Jaebeom flattened his tongue on my clit before flicking it a few times. Loud moans escaping from my mouth. He ate me out like I was his breakfast. The way he ate me out sent me on edge. His finger made its way to my clit and rubbed it. “I’m c-close, babe.” I moaned.

“C’mon baby, cum for me.” And with that single sentence, I cried out his name while I came on his tongue.

“I love eating your sweet cunt, babe.” Jaebeom groaned.

I jumped off the counter and returned him the favor. I slowly licked his shaft, swirling my tongue around his tip. “Oh fuck!” He moaned.

“Babe, please.” He begged.

I put his shaft in my mouth. Bobbing my head while still swirling my tongue around his thick long shaft. “You look s-so fucking g-good, baby” he said while looking deep in my eyes. “W-with my c-cock in your m-m-mouth.” He added and threw his head back in pleasure. I took his cock deeper in my throat and I knew he was close.

“Baby, I’m c-close.” He moaned. And with a few thrusts in my mouth, he shoot his load and I swallowed every bit of it greedily.

“Wow, baby. You look so sexy swallowing my cum.” He stated and kissed me.

His kiss became hungrier again. “You didn’t think I was done with you just yet right?” He said.

He lifted me back on the kitchen counter.He discarded the only piece of clothing I have: his shirt.

I opened my legs in front of him. He licked his lips at the sight of my cunt in front of him. I felt myself getting wet for him again. He pushed his cock in me.

“Baby, you’re so wet and tight.” He groaned. I moaned as I felt him fill me.

He waited for a while to let me adjust. He started to thrust in me at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“J-Jaebeom, f-faster please.” I begged. He started to go faster, thrusting into me deeper and deeper. I felt myself beginning to get close. As his thrusts get deeper, he began hitting my g-spot repeatedly. 

“J-Jaebeom, r-right there. Your c-cock feels s-so fucking good.” I moaned.

“Y-yeah? I love your tight cunt a-around me.” He replied.

“B-b-baby, I’m c-close.” I whimpered at his thrusts.

“C-cum around my cock b-baby.” With just a few more thrusts, I came around him while I cried out his name.

His thrusts became sloppier and I knew he was getting close, so I helped him by moving my hips to meet his. He was shookt with my action and it made him moan, “Lea.” 

“Baby, I’m c-close. C-can I come inside?” He moaned again.

“Y-yes, babe. I-I’m gonna cum with you.”

And few more thrusts, we both came together. 

“Ah, babe. That was amazing!” He chimed. I chuckled.

We ate our breakfast naked after and laughed. And then head off to shower. After, we decided to just lounge in my apartment and catch up on some series.

\- 

I was late on my period. I was nervous to tell Jaebeom and honestly I do not know why.

We have a scheduled travel going to Los Angeles in couple of days. I went to schedule an appointment with the doctor’s telling Jaebeom that it was just because I was not feeling well but assured him that I will be alright.

I went alone. The doctor had instructed to collect urine from a cup. After a few minutes, the doctor came back with the results. 

“Miss Waldorf, Congratulations! You’re pregnant.”

I was so happy. I thanked the doctor and provided me precautionary measures since it is only the first trimester. 

“Doc, I was wondering... I do have a scheduled travel overseas. Will I still be able to go?” I asked.

“Yes, you may still be able to go and travel for now.” The doctor replied.

Now that the doctor’s appointment is done, the only thing left to do was to tell Jaebeom. 

I decided to text Jaebeom.

**[to** **Jaebeom]**  
— hey babe, where are you?

**[from** **Jaebeom** **]**  
— i’m at home with the guys babe, why?

— how was the trip to the doctor’s? are you alright? 

**[to** **Jaebeom]**  
— yeah, i’m alright.

— i’ll be there in a few! love you! 

**[from** **Jaebeom** **]**  
— okie. be careful babe. love you too.

-

“Babe!” I shouted.

“In the living room, babe!” Jaebeom replied.

I went to the living room and saw that all the boys were present.

“Hey, Lea.” The member said in unison.

“Alright, boys. I have something to tell.” I said.

They went silent and sat down almost immediately.

“So as you guys know, I went to the doctor’s because I was not feeling well.” I trailed off. They were dead silent and focused on me but they just nodded in response.

“The doctor said... that I do not having anything to worry about. And I am only pregnant.” I continued.

They were all saying their congratulations. And I looked at Jaebeom, his eyes were sparkling. I knew he was really happy.

“Babe, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world right now.” He said.

“But...” He continued. His emotion changed and his tone was more serious. I was so nervous with the change of his tone of voice.

“Right now please allow me to continuously make you happy and be my wife?” He added while going down on one knee and bringing out a box.

I was so shocked. I was crying happy tears. “Yes, babe! A thousand times, yes!” I replied.

Jaebeom got up and put the beautiful ring on my finger and kissed me. 

“I love you, Illea Waldorf.”

“I love you too, Jaebeom Lim.”

The moment was captured. Little did I know the boys were also doing a vlive over just for this moment.

Jaebeom Lim was, is and will always be my _safe haven_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you happen to like it, please support me by buying me some coffee at https://ko-fi.com/chaiwritesau hehehe thank you :)<3


End file.
